Angelique
by PrincessLala95
Summary: Angelique, the waitress daughter of a crazy Leaky Tavern housekeeper and an unknown father, has always led a surprisingly stable life. She attended and graduated from Hogwarts, she did well in her classes, and she made a handful of close friends. But now that she's moved on and entered the real Wizarding world, can she maintain her stable lifestyle?


"Hey there, sweetheart," said a taunting voice, and Angelique winced at the sound of it. She turned around and met the menacing gaze of James Potter.

"What do you want, James?" she asked, her voice rather cold. "I'm working."

"Actually, I'm here to ask you some things," he said, and the blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked, setting down the tray of dirty dishes she'd been carrying. "To ask me what?"

"Well, my father's been worried about your mum," he said. "Says she's looking worse and worse every time he comes in here, but whenever he tries to talk to her about it, she says she's fine."

"That's because she is fine," Angelique snapped. "My mother's well-being is neither your concern nor your father's, so back off."

"Angie, I'm just looking out for you guys!"

"She said back off," came a smooth voice from behind James. James turned and Angelique gazed past him, smiling when she saw Scorpius Malfoy. His icy blue eyes bored into James's.

"I don't think this is any of your concern, Malfoy," spat James.

"On the contrary, Potter, it is. Angelique happens to be my best friend, and if you're harassing her, you can easily be thrown out of the Leaky Cauldron. I doubt they want patrons harassing their wait staff, and I don't think they particularly care who your father is."

Angelique beamed as Scorpius stood up for her. He had always done so, all through school, when the Potters and the Weasleys bothered her. James Potter had always had a thing for her, which caused his brother and cousins to tease them constantly, even though she had never done anything to deserve it. The older they got, though, the more arrogant and outspoken they became. There had even been a day at school that James had pinned tiny Angelique to a wall, kissed her and touched her despite her protests, only stopping because he heard someone coming. When Angelique reported it to the professors, no one had believed her - after all, who would believe a poor Leaky Cauldron maid's bastard daughter over the son of the famous Harry Potter?

"Best friend my ass," James muttered with a roll of his eyes. "You listen here, Malfoy. I'll win her over yet, and when I do, nothing will stand in my way - not even you."

James stood and left the Leaky Cauldron, and Angelique rushed to embrace her friend.

"Scorpius, thank god you arrived," she said to him as she pulled back, and Scorpius laughed.

"It's like we're back at Hogwarts all over again," he said. "Some people just never change."

"So, what are you doing here?" Angelique asked, sending her dirty dishes floating towards the kitchen with a flick of her wand. Talking to Scorpius was much more important than waiting tables, especially with Gemma and Victoria working as well.

"Dropping off birthday presents, of course!" he laughed. "I find it much more meaningful when one delivers gifts in person than by owl, you know that."

Angelique blushed a bit, smiling.

"Oh, okay," she said softly, brushing a silky strand of platinum-blonde hair back behind her ear.

Quietly, she and Scorpius headed for the stairs. Both moved quickly and silently, not wanting anyone to see Angelique heading off when she was on the clock. They went quickly to her room, both stifling giggles as the door shut behind them.

"So, what do you have for me?" she asked, sitting down at the foot of her bed.

"Well, this is from my father," he said, reaching into his robe. He pulled out a small package with an envelope tied to it, and he handed it off to Angelique.

Angelique first opened the envelope, smiling a bit as a handful of gold Galleons fell out.

"Your dad knows he doesn't have to give me money all the time, right?" she asked softly, looking at Scorpius. "My mother and I can manage..."

"I know, and I've tried talking to him about it, but he won't listen. You can buy yourself something nice, though. Maybe a new pair of shoes. Witches dig shoes."

Angelique giggled, and then took out the letter. It was simple, short and sweet and to-the-point. "Dearest Angelique," she read aloud, "Wishing you the happiest of birthdays, with love, Draco Malfoy."

Her pale hands delicately opened the gift packaging and uncovered a beautiful box made of ebony. She flicked the clasp open and lifted the lid. Inside was a tiny carved snake slithering around the inside of the box, and a beautiful bracelet made of silver. It had ornate carvings in it, and Angelique ran her slender fingers over it delicately.

"Scorpius, it's beautiful," she said softly.

"Don't thank me," he said. "Thank my father."

Angelique lifted the bracelet from the box daintily, as if it may break. She put it on her wrist and took a moment to admire it, smiling. Draco Malfoy always gave her the most wonderful gifts.

"Now for mine," Scorpius said, pulling out a larger package and handing it to her. Angelique smiled, taking it and beginning to unwrap it. She smiled as the packaging revealed two books, both of which Angelique had wanted.

"Oh, Scorpius, I can't believe you remembered I wanted these!" Angelique laughed.

"You pointed them out to me when we were in Flourish and Blotts with Mark, remember?" he said, smiling. "You were practically begging me to get them for you."

"I was not!" Angelique protested with a laugh. "The most I seem to recall saying was, 'Oh, these look good. It's a pity I could never afford them.'"

"Exactly," Scorpius laughed, then reached into his robe a third time. He handed Angelique another package, and she gave him a quizzical look.

"More presents?" she asked curiously.

"This is from Isabel," he replied.

"Your _girlfriend _sent _me _a present?" Angelique asked, her deep blue eyes going wide with disbelief.

"Oh, come on," he laughed. "You two get along great, and she knows that you're just a friend."

Angelique smiled almost sadly at his words, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. She unwrapped the gift and smiled, seeing a simple package of chocolate.

"She wasn't sure what to get, but she figured chocolate would be safe," Scorpius laughed. "She wasn't sure about any of my ideas, even though I had some good ideas."

"Well, you'll have to tell her I say thanks. Your father, too," she added, gazing down at the bracelet.

"I think my dad fancies you," Scorpius joked, and they both laughed.

"Does he give all your friends such wonderful gifts? What did he give Isabel for her birthday?" Angelique asked with a light giggle.

"A teapot," Scorpius said. "A really nice one, too. It's white china, with ivy painted all around the base, climbing up the handle and spout. Isabel uses it all the time."

"Oh, it sounds lovely," Angelique said softly. "Thank you so much for the presents, Scorpius." She leant over and wrapped her arms around him, and Scorpius hugged her back. They were silent a moment, just holding one another, before he finally pulled back.

"I've got to get going, now. Can't be late for work," he said with a grin.

"You have fun at work, then," Angelique teased.

"Oh, I will," Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll see you later."

With that, he quietly left her room. Angelique stared towards the door, part of her longing for it to reopen, for him to come back in and say that he'd finally chosen her over Isabel...but it didn't happen. It never had, and Angelique was certain that it never would.


End file.
